


Lock And Key

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolded Castiel (Supernatural), Gagged Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Michael has Cas kidnapped,  Sam manages to track down where they’ve taken the Winchesters’ angel.Now it’s just a matter of rescuing Cas, and taking him home.





	Lock And Key

Sam groaned as he pushed the ghoul’s body off, rolling the stinking creature to one side. Pain tore jaggedly through his leg, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t broken; whether it was or not, he had to get up, because Cas was in this house somewhere, and the witch who’d employed the ghouls to stand guard over him until she returned would certainly be back soon.

Sam didn’t know why Michael had ordered Cas kidnapped but, given the twisted creature he’d made of the angel’s counterpart in that other universe, he was scared for their brother.

And scared what he might find when he got to their angel.

He explored the rooms in the old house one by one, each empty, his fear increasing with each one, until the next door to be tried stood out.

There was a large sigil daubed, in blood, on the wood, and that told Sam all he needed to know.

He leaned against the wood as he tried the handle, unsurprised to find it locked. Grimacing, Sam got down onto his knees; he slipped his lockpicks from his pocket, and set to work getting the door opening.

Finally, the lock clicked, and the handle turned, and Sam swung the door open, hoping there were no more ghouls inside.

There weren’t, thankfully. Just Cas, sitting bound to a chair in the middle of a dark room.

“Cas!”

Sam hobbled towards him, grateful for how Cas’s head shot up when he heard his name.

As he got closer, he cursed silently at Michael and the witch he’d hired to do his dirty work.

There was a thick piece of fabric wrapped tightly around Cas’s eyes, but worse, some metal contraption fastened across and around his face.

Cas gave a muffled cry as Sam leaned over him, and quickly undid the blindfold. The angel’s eyes widened at the sight of him, and Sam could see Cas quickly looking him over, assuring himself Sam was okay.

Sam leaned in, and pulled Cas into a quick hug, and then ran his fingers across the back of the bridle.

“I’ll get you out of this, Cas, just hold still, okay?”

Cas made an affirmative noise, and then Sam found an ornate lock. He squeezed Cas’s shoulder, and went around behind the angel to try and get a better look.

He had a small torch on him, and held it between his teeth while he grabbed his lockpicks. 

The lock seemed simple enough, old fashioned, but when Sam tried to pick it he found the going difficult.

But he persevered, and finally the lock clicked open.

Sam carefully pried the rear of the contraption open, wincing as Cas gave a small hurt sound, and then came around to be safe as he tried to remove it.

There were red lines around Cas’s face, and under his jaw, but other than that no obvious damage.

Sam tossed the horrid thing aside, and cupped Cas’s face.

“You okay?”

Cas nodded. “Michael…. The witch..”

It hurt, but Sam dropped once more to his knees so he could work on the cuffs holding Cas in the chair. “We’ll be miles away before they come back.”

It took only moments to get the cuffs open, and then Cas was helping Sam up, and supporting him to the door. Once they stepped outside, the angel’s strength seemed to return. He stood taller, and pressed his hand to Sam’s arm.

Whatever damage had been done to his leg, it was healed in an instant.

Sam handed Cas back his angel blade, recovered from the body of one of the ghouls.

Even so, both of them armed, himself healed, and Cas free of the room that had been keeping him prisoner and his Grace locked down, Sam didn’t want the witch, or worse, Michael, to return and find them here.

He’d likely be killed, and Cas returned to that room, to be blindfolded, gagged, and bound in the dark for whatever the archangel has planned for him.

Sam grabbed Cas’s arm and led him downstairs (Cas confirmed his suspicions, that’d he been unconscious when brought in here, and only come to after he’d been restrained in that room) and out to his car.

Even once they were miles away, Sam couldn’t stop checking the rear view mirror, convinced at any moment he’d see another vehicle moving to overtake him, or that Michael himself would suddenly appear in the back seat.

Cas squeezed his arm, comfortingly. “We’re nearly home, Sam.”

Sam nodded. Yeah, nearly home.

Except home wasn’t as safe for them as it used to be, and Sam was starting to wonder if there was anywhere he _could_ take his family where they would be.


End file.
